


To Give, To Devote

by sasageru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageru/pseuds/sasageru
Summary: Levi looks around at the endless sea of green and slowly comes to the conclusion that he's died.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	To Give, To Devote

**Author's Note:**

> Written to prepare for the emotional final chapters of snk. 
> 
> I'm afraid of the idea that Levi may die, but I also really want him to be reunited with Erwin and all of their friends.

When he wakes up, he's face-up in the grass. The smell is earthy and almost sweet, with the blades tall enough to brush the sides of his face and make his skin itch. Body feeling heavy, Levi gets himself to a sitting position, and he gets a proper look at his surroundings.

He has no idea where exactly he is; it's not either familiar nor unfamiliar, looking the same as any other field of grass he's seen and been in himself. It stretches out for miles around him, and the breeze holds a mild warmth as the wind makes the blades sway and ripple. For no particular reason, he's compelled to touch his cheek and realizes two things: his missing fingers are back, and there are no scars across his face.

Levi looks around at the endless sea of green and slowly comes to the conclusion that he's died.

It's the only logical explanation after all. He doesn't remember any of the details surrounding his apparent death though, except that he did not fulfill his only promise. That's the only thing he can recall from any relatively recent memories, and Levi drops his hand into the grass, the anger rising within him. He feels the soft blades tear away from their roots as he grabs a fistful of them, and the bitterness of his fury makes his jaw lock into a grimace.

Death, as it usually does, feels terribly unfair in that moment.

The loose grass is carried away the wind, and Levi rubs at his eyes, irritated. When his vision refocuses, he sees a figure approaching in the distance. He squints, slowly rising to his feet, and the air leaves his lungs.

The distant figure gets closer and closer, having picked up its pace, and the wind rustles the blond hair across the man's face. The green pendant around his neck catches the sunlight, and Levi takes an unsteady step, his legs not feeling like his own.

_"Erwin."_

He stumbles forward, taking a more confident second step, then a third, before he carries himself into a full-tilt run. The person—Erwin, it's _Erwin_ —does the same, and they're both crossing the expansive field in brisk strides, and Levi's chest clenches when he's close enough to see the brightness in Erwin's eyes and the heartrendingly fond smile on his face.

Erwin stops just a few paces away, and Levi all but launches himself bodily at him. Erwin catches him easily, like he'd done it a million times a lifetime ago, spinning slightly to take the momentum out of Levi's tackle. Levi feels Erwin's hearty chuckle against his ear, and two— _both_ —strong arms wrap around him to keep him there.

"Levi, it's been a while."

* * *

They sit in the field together, Levi's legs crossed as he sits across Erwin, who's mirroring his pose. It's Erwin who does most of the talking, telling him about how he's met with Hanji, Mike, and all of their friends. How he's found his _father._ How he woke up one morning, finally with both arms. 

He tells Levi about how many times they talked about him, wondering how much time would pass before they see him again. Levi doesn't know how to feel about having been the subject of many conversations; he never has, but the idea of Erwin talking about him so frequently makes his ears warm up. Hanji had apparently said at one point that Levi needed to hurry up, and Erwin recounts that memory with an odd smile on his face. It seems he had thought so as well.

"Sorry I took so long," Levi says simply, his eyes fixed on his crossed ankles.

"Although it's unfortunate you passed, I'm just glad you're here now," Erwin says, his eyes crinkling at the corners, bittersweet but somehow so happy.

Levi is at a loss for what to say. He digs deep into his memories, and there's very little he feels he can share that doesn't overlap with whatever Hanji or the others may have already told him. All there is left for him to do is admit to his failure, and he doesn't want to.

"Levi," Erwin's voice is soft, and yet it sounds so reminiscent of a command that Levi looks up on habit. Erwin is smiling at him, gentle and unguarded. That expression takes him apart, and Levi can't keep it from him.

"I didn't do it," Levi chokes out abruptly, his voice coming out ragged. He's furious again, grabbing a fistful of grass once again and squeezing the green into his palms. "I fucking _failed_ you, Erwin. I didn't kill the Beast Titan like I promised I would."

Erwin's shoulders fall, but his expression doesn't change. Instead, he moves to kneel before Levi, and only when Erwin's thumb brushes across his cheekbone does he realize he's begun to cry. "Oh, _Levi_."

"I'm sorry," Levi grinds out, feeling out of his depth. Suddenly, he's back to being a child, huddled in the small niche near his mother's bed as her breathing becomes more and more labored before stopping altogether. He drops the grass and rubs at his eyes again, frustrated by the helplessness, only stopping when Erwin takes his hands within his own.

"Levi, relieving me of my burden didn't mean that you had to take on one of your own," Erwin sounds like Levi has no reason to apologize, and Levi's heart twists in his chest, the feeling washing over him like the forgiveness he's always craved, but never deserved. "I only ever hoped I'd see you again."

Levi finds himself gripping Erwin's hand, as if he were afraid he may disappear if he let go, and he keeps holding on as Erwin pulls him in.


End file.
